Jealous
by Scotty just kiss Lilly already
Summary: The team reopen the case of a ten yearold girl who was beaten to death in 2008. Also Lilly does something very unexpected...


**So I tried to make this as much like an episode as i could anddddd um most of the songs are just shuffle on my iTunes.. so yeah enjoy!  
Disclaimer: maybe I'll get cold case for my birthday! but that's not until December...**

_Grow Up: Simple Plan  
April 12 2008_

_A ten year old girl with short brown hair was sitting on her desk in her classroom, A group of people stood around her. "Wow Kasey that is such an awesome story! Did you really meet Lady Gaga?" Her best friend, Rose, asked her. Kasey answered "Well duh! Why would I make that up?" "So that people will think your cool instead of the cold hard bitch I know you are?" Came a voice from the other side of the class room. Everyone turned to look at her. The girl who spoke was blond and had blue eyes. She wore a black __Juicy Couture Military Cap, a black and white striped cap sleeved cardigan, a black tank top, ripped blue jeans and black all-stars. Kasey scoffed "So the Goth girl thinks I'm a cold hard bitch? That's a laugh" Everyone started to laugh and point and the blond girl who gritted her teeth. She was about to say something but then the bell rang.  
*fade away*_

_Two weeks later.  
Police officers are standing around the body of ten year old Kasey Craig. There are bruises all over her body. The officers are taking pictures._

_Present Day_

Lilly Rush walked into the Homicide department and was greeted by her partner Scotty Valens. "Hey Lil, bought you some coffee" He said as he handed her the cup "Thanks. So what do we got today?" "Ten year old Kasey Craig was beaten to death April 27 2008. Broken jaw, broken arm, lost two teeth" Kat started, Lilly looked to the ground "Suspects where some of her classmates and her family" "Something come up?" Vera asked "Her best friend, Rose Faller, claims she knows who killed her" Stillman explained "She in the interrogation room?" Scotty asked "Yeah I want you and Lil to talk to her" "On it Boss" Lilly said as she and Scotty walked into the interrogation room. Sitting at the table was a twelve year old girl with extremely light hair and brown eyes. She wore a white tank top, a small pink jacket, white pants and pink ballet flats. "Rose, hi. I'm detective Rush this is my partner detective Valens. We heard that you think you know who killed Kasey Craig?" Rose looked at Lilly then at Scotty "I don't just think. I know"  
_Flashback_

_Kasey, Rose and two other blond girls sat on the bench outside of the school. "Omg you guys you'll never guess what gossip I got!" Agnes, one of the girls, said "Spill Aggie" Kasey said "Well, little miss Goth girl over there... has a crush on Gabe!" "Omg!" Desiree, the other girl, squealed "Claire. Has. A. Crush. On. My. Boyfriend." Kasey said through gritted teeth "Um he's not really your boyfriend Kase" Agnes said "Yes he is! He just doesn't know it yet!" Kasey looked around then spotted Claire sitting under a tree, reading a book. She started to walk towards her "Kase what are you gonna do?" Rose asked worried for her friend. "I'm gonna set that bitch straight" She walked up to Claire and took the book out of her hands "Hey!" "Dead Until Dark" She read "Sookie Stackhouse. Wow that's a stupid name. This is probably a stupid book. But I guess stupid people need to read stupid books huh?" "Give it back. Now" "Why should I? Gabe will never like you if you read this crappy stuff. Frankly...he won't EVER like you. So don't even try. I know you love him but it'll never work between you two. But...I think I will tell him that you love him" Kasey threw the book in a puddle of mud then started to walk away. Before she could get even two steps away Claire grabbed her hair "Hey! Let go!" Claire pulled her closer to her then turned her around, she grabbed the book from the puddle and punched Kasey right in the jaw. "OW!" Kasey fell to the ground and Claire started to kick her all over her body. She was punching and kicking Kasey while she lay on the ground and cried "Ms. Berry! Ms. Berry come quick!" Rose yelled for the principal to come. Ms. Berry came running along with a few other teachers "Claire! You stop that right now!" One of the male teachers ran over to them and pulled Claire off of Kasey who was now a bloody, crying mess. "To the principal's office now!" One of the teachers yelled._

"What was her name?" Scotty asked "Claire Laight. After that incident she got expelled. Me or anyone from the school haven't heard from her since" "Teacher stopped her form beating Kasey" Scotty started "Maybe she went back to finish the job..." Lilly ended

Kat and Nick walked into the break room where everyone else sat "Did you find anything?" Will asked them "Well we located Frances and Wendy Craig, Claire's aunt and uncle" Kat said "And Claire?" Scotty asked "Well" Nick started "Turns out that after Claire got expelled her parents disowned her. Her mom got hit by a car two weeks later and died" he continued "Her dad killed himself after. And they have no idea where Claire is" Kat ended "Did you check at the orphanages?" Stillman asked "Everyone in Philly. Not there" Nick answered. "What about other family? Grandparents?" Lilly asked "Dead. Aunt and uncle called every family member, mother and father's side. No one knows where she is" "Maybe she lives on the streets" Scotty muttered. Lilly looked at him "You might actually be right Scotty" Lilly said "So what? We just gonna ride around every street in Philly until we find a homeless twelve year old?" Nick said sarcastically "Well we could ask around. Y'know show people a picture ask if they've seen her" Kat suggested "That could work" Will said "Me and my bright ideas" Scotty murmured.

Stillman and Will went to question people about Claire together. While Nick and Kat went together and Lilly and Scotty were together. John and Will walked into a department store and asked for the manager. Will held up a photo of Claire "Have you seen this girl?" He asked. The manager looked closely at the photo "Nope can't say I have. She missing or something?" "Sort of...Thank you for your time" "No help there" Will said as they walked out "Next!"

Nick knocked on the 27th door today. A young brunette woman answered "Can I help you?" She asked "Hi I'm Vera this is Miller, Philly PD. We're looking for a Claire Laight. Would you know her?" Nick asked "This is her" Kat said as she showed the woman the photo "Well...I don't know a Claire Laight, but I have seen this girl before. She was at the park leaning against a tree" "When was this?" "About a week ago" The two detectives looked at each other before answering "Thank you ma'am"

"Maybe we should ask her" Scotty pointed to a blond girl sitting against an alleyway hall "Hey kid what are you doing out here by yourself" He asked. The girl shrugged "Got nowhere else to go" The detectives gave each other a confused look "Don't you have any parents?" Lilly asked "Disowned me" "No school?" Scotty asked "Expelled" "Your name wouldn't happen to be Claire Laight would it?" The girl looked up at the detectives "Who's asking?" "Lilly Rush and Scotty Valens. Philly PD. That's who" Scotty said "I'm afraid you're gonna have to come with us" Lilly told her

**Ok so im sure your all thinking like _OMG HOW COULD CLAIRE BEAT THE SHIT OUTTA KASEY JUST FOR THAT! _wELL kasey is a total bitch ok? I know this because there is a girl in my class who's name might... sound a little like Kasey and she acts the same bitchy way. so yeah Don;t be hatin on Claire**


End file.
